dragonkaifandomcom-20200214-history
Power Levels
Lord Chilled power level was originally 200,000 when armor is on then when he takes the armor off his real power level appears 700,000. Lord had many recent power boosts now is real power level is 755,000.And after training with brave and his master his power level has jumped to 800,000 in his base form if he goes all out his power level is 8,000,000 but he is to slow to do anything.since chilled split from his evile side he is 530,000 but traing with hes son he is back to 750,000 with his armor with it off it is unknown. Due to the 2yr hyperbolic time chamber and the extreme meditation with his son chills base power level is 1,200,000 max out he is 12,000,000 While Brave and Hope was fighting Heat Chilled was traing with Jorel and he unlocked a new transformation and when he is maxout he is 36,000,000. after 1,480,000 with the lost of his son Wrath he has been underneath serious meditation. and when he go's to his first transformation 7,400,000 his next form is 14,800,000 then his big form when he is all about power he is 22,200,000 and his final transformation the one he got with Jorel is 44,400,000 Wrath's power level was originally 20,000 but the recent zenkai boosts he has achieved now his power level is 90,000. in part ll his power level is 180,000 but in his super saiyan transformation his power level is 9,000,000. Part II due to training for 1yr with his new found youngest sibling and training on Planet Yuicur wraths power level is 180,000 in his super saiyan his power level is 9,000,000 in his legendary super saiyan mode his level is 15,300,000. Hope's ''power level was originally 50,000 dued to training with frost.after training in the hyperbolic time chamber and wrath his powerlevel is 150,000.afterwards the potienal unlocked he went up to 190,000 and after two senkai boosts he went up to 270,000 and then gained 200,000 from the wish he is at 470,000 His power level in super saiyan is 23,500,000 and being in his Super saiyan 2 it sky rockets too 47,000,000. ''Brave's power level was orginally 10,000 but the recent zenkai boosts his power is 22,000. Recently Brave has been training with Lord Chilled and receieved an zankai boosted before Chilled unlocked his potietal then he trained in 500 gravity danger room but during training with Chilled he's revieved an furious mutation intensily increased his power level almost reaching super saiyan. Instead reaching super saiyan he'd reach an transformation called False super saiyan the incomplete version of super saiyan but Brave's power level is 103,000 but in false super saiyan it's 1,545,000. Training intensely for the tournament with the help of his wife Maria Brave's current power level is 153,000 during his training he obtained super saiyan sinced then Brave went to jorel for ki training. In Super Saiyan his power level is 7,650,000. Brave obained Super Saiyan 2 in rage of the fact that Wrath surpassed Super Saiyan and a big possiblility Hope as well he never tried to master it because the lack of time before the day of the tournament, in Super Saiyan 2 is power level is 10,710,000. ''' ''Master Jorel's '''power level is 1,000,000 in his baes form beacuse he is the reincarnation of Janemba when he fights Brave he hold back and nevers go's all out.He also trained Warth and Lord Chilled the rest of his power is sealed up. 'Frost's' Power level is 20,000,000 in his curse form his true form power level is still unknown. '''Silver's' power level is 5,000,000 but he masked is real power level so its unknown. '''Pride's '''power level was originally135,000, then gained 40,000 from potential unlock from defeating Lord Chilled along side Hope, afterwards gained 40,000 Zenkai Boost after fighting Frost in the Dragon Kai tournament, then gained 200,000 from the Dragonball wish which leads his power level to be 415,000 and when he is maxout he is 21,750,000.